The global proliferation of high speed communication networks has created unprecedented opportunities for geographically distributed task assignment and task completion, e.g., completion by crowd-sourced workers who are external to any given enterprise that needs the task to be completed. However, while the opportunities exist and continue to grow, the realization of those opportunities has fallen behind. In part, this is due to the enormous technical challenges of determining how to deliver task information to the workers, while maintaining confidentiality.